


The Color Red

by BeastCallisto



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU in which you are colorblind without your soulmate in range. Roberta starts seeing colours again in Camp Blue Sky. But what happens when instead of dying your soulmate turns into a Z? For now it's just the introduction though. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color Red

  
The concept of soulmates was well known throughout the centuries. If your soulmate was within a five mile radius, give or take, your eye vision would start to see more and more color. At first the world would turn from black and white into Sepia, adding new color with every mile until you would see most colors when your soulmate was less then three miles away from you. In big cities you could live your whole life with color seeping in and out of your vision and never know who exactly gave you color.  
But Roberta had known. She had known since she was a teenager altough it took a year until both finally gave in. Antoine was the love of her life and she resented the fact that she didn't knew if he was still alive.  
Usually, when your soulmate dies, the color drains out, like washed away from the rain. Unfortunatly you have to be in the five mile zone to see that. Roberta had left that zone together with the National Guard when Antoine was alive and well.  
She lived in the grey world of the Undead for some time, when suddenly the color returned to her vision.  
As soon as she arrived in Camp Blue Sky, world full of different shades again, she searched for Antoine. But he wasn't to be found. Roberta was devastated again. Yet someone had to be her mate in color. So Roberta stopped asking for Antoine and started to observe her fellow survivors in camp.  
It took her a while to figure out who it was. Charles Garnett, a rank above her, never told her, that they matched. She knew it was him, because he told her what happened, once your soulmate turns into a zombie. He had lost his wife and child and the world had turned into blood red. That's why they call it mercy, when they kill a Zombie. They believe every color except for red, every part that makes us human, except for hunger and rage leaves the body. It's a mercy for the Z and for it's soulmate.  
Roberta wasn't sure how she felt about it. She couldn't know about Antoine.  
But she recognized Charles Garnett as a good man. Like her, he was also scarred by the way he lost the soulmate he had married. So the two worked together and made the perfect team.  
One was scared of the hurt when he would eventually loose another soulmate and Roberta felt guilt and loyalty towards Antoine and his unknown status. But altough neither wanted that much to engage into a romance, they were soulmates and so did fit neatly together. They looked out for each other and trusted each other like they didn't even with their first mate. It was the only way to survive in a zombie apocalypse really.  
When Hammond stumbled upon their camp, together with the possible savior of the World, it was a sure thing that both would go with them.  
Now, weeks later, they were on a journey that would take them to the other side of the continent and, incidentily, also close to her hometown. For tonight they were safe, with Murphy, the big mouth savior, 10k, the young beanstick Z killer, Cassandra, the troubled survivor of Black Summer, Doc, the funniest and most reliable pill thrower she had met, as well as Mack and Addy, their young power couple. Looking at the sky and at Charlie, Roberta knew a storm was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly down but I focus on my other z nation fic first, before I continue this. Sorry.


End file.
